Etherious
by basileus021
Summary: When Natsu finds out the truth, he goes back to change everything. With knowledge of what's going to happen, and regained powers, Natsu will change the course of Fairy Tail, again. Time travel fic, pairing undecided for now. WARNING: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED FAIRY TAIL


**I don't own anything. And again, don't read if you haven't completed the Fairy Tail manga.**

Natsu looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if this was a good idea or not. He had just figured it out, he was E.N.D. Zeref's hint helped, but it came to him when he fought a couple of bandits in the forest whilst separated from happy. His flames turned a blood red color, and he felt a strange urge to kill the bandits. After he beat up the bandits, he looked at his reflection in a nearby lake and almost fainted. Staring back at him, was a demon. He was about 9 feet tall and he had become a more muscular. His skin was covered in a black scale-like armor, with blood red scale armor over his forearms and legs. The scale armor covered every part of his body, except for his head. His eyes were a blood red and his fangs sliced into his lower lip. Protruding from his forehead were black horns. His hands and feet were sharp claws. From his back grew dark red scale wings, with spikes. He also had a long, spiky tail. He began to panic, and heat started to come off of him.

He managed to revert himself back to normal, or not so much. He had grown tall enough to stare Laxus down and kept the same physique from his demon form, and his hair was a bit longer, yet still spiky. His dark emerald eyes now had a ring of black surrounding it. There were now black marks on his body. One was at the base of his neck, on the left side. Some more were on his arms, and they all looked like tribal tattoos. His clothes were also really tight against his body.

"Whoa-" he stopped as he realized that his voice was deeper.

He ran back to the hotel he was staying in and burst into his room. Happy, who was there and jumped at the sight of him.

"Natsu, is that you!?" the Exceed shrieked.

"Happy, it's me." he quickly told his partner about everything, and all the hints that Zeref gave him.

"What are you going to do?" the Exceed asked.

"I don't know. I'll think on it. Maybe I'll get some of my old memories back." Natsu said, before sitting down on his bed and closing his eyes. He began to see, something. Then everything rushed back to him. Zeref, the birth of other demons, being sealed away by Igneel and being turned into an infant. He remembered being taught multiple types of Slaying Magic by Zeref, and being taught other types of magic as well. Now, he had access to his old magic. And he remembered one in particular, the Temporal Arc. It was stronger than Arc of Time, and more dangerous. He could go back, and he could change everything. He told his plan to Happy, who was in tears at the end of it.

"Are you sure?" he asked his partner again.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry little bud." he patted Happy on the head. Happy sniffled and buried himself into Natsu's chest and sobbed.

"Natsu, be careful." he sniffled.

"I will. I'll see you soon." Natsu gave Happy a reassuring smile. Happy gave a small smile back to him.

And this is when Natsu decided that he had to do this. He could save Igneel, and defeat Acnologia. He was determined to do this. He gave himself another look in the mirror before he cast the spell. He had gotten a new outfit. He now wore a skin tight, sleeveless black shirt that revealed his muscled body, white pants and black combat boots. He also wore a chain around his neck and black fingerless gloves, and of course his scarf. He looked at his bare right shoulder, where the Fairy Tail mark was supposed to be. He teared his eyes away from the mirror and began to charge up his magic.

"Temporal Arc, Altered Fate." as soon as those words left his lips, the world around him began to blur out. Everything faded to black.

He woke up again, on a train. He began to panic. Trains? He was going to get sick! Then he realized, he wasn't getting sick. Maybe he wasn't motion sick anymore because of his demonic powers? He looked around himself. Happy was next to him, sleeping. And next to Happy was...Pantherlily? Why was Lily here with him and Happy? A change in the timeline, probably. He looked down at himself. He wore the clothes that he had just bought, and he had all of his tattoos. This train seemed familiar to him...the train that he took to Hargeon! He was going to bring Lucy to Fairy Tail today. Once the train pulled into the station, he woke Happy and Lily up.

"Happy, Lily wake up." he nudged the Exceeds, and Happy jumped in surprise.

"Ah!" he screamed. Natsu clamped his hands over his ears.

"Happy, calm down." he told his blue cat companion.

"Oh, it's you Natsu. I thought I was going to die!" Happy wailed.

"You're going to die if we don't get off this train. Come on." he dragged Happy and Lily off of the train and walked through Hargeon. He heard some girls exclaiming that the mage Etherious was here. Etherious must be his new moniker then. He walked through the crowd of girls, and he saw two familiar people, Bora the Prominence and Lucy Heartifilia. He pushed his way through the crowd, and (oddly) the girls snapped out of the Charm spell as he walked past them. Weird. He looked at the criminal.

"Who are you?" he asked with utter confusion. Bora stepped back in shock. Natsu noticed Lucy staring at him and blushing. Bora regained his composure and looked up at Natsu.

"I'm Etherious!" he said proudly.

"You? Please." Natsu scoffed. "You're Bora the Prominence. I'm Etherious." Bora's jaw dropped and stepped back, fear in his eyes. All of the girls snapped out of the Charm spell and ran away, but Lucy stayed there, holding a Gate Key.

"Hello? Earthland to Bora." Natsu said, and Bora snapped out of it.

"Prominence Whip!" he screeched as he fired streams of purple flames at Natsu. Natsu yawned as he smacked them away with the back of his hand. Bora looked at him with fear.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu asked the impostor.

"No! Hell Prominence!" Bora screamed as he sent the beam of magic at Natsu. Unfortunately for Bora, Natsu disappeared and reappeared above Bora and punched him into the ground. (Like Sting does with Bacchus) Natsu stood up and dusted his hands off.

"Well, that was boring." he said.

"Natsu, you're a monster." Happy told him.

"Yes, I know." Natsu said back. He looked at Lucy, who was pale as snow.

"Um, hello?" he asked her. The blonde snapped out of it.

"Oh! Um, hi, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you. I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage and I was wondering if you know the way to Fairy Tail." Lucy said in one breath.

"Um, hi, it's good to meet you too, and I do." Natsu said, unsure of what to do.

"Really?" Lucy asked him, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm actually interested in joining Fairy Tail." _Again_

"Oh, that's great. Um, I know this is sudden, but can I go with you?' she asked innocently. Natsu thought she looked extremely cute. Cute? Why did he just call Lucy cute?

"Sure." Natsu said.

"Great!" Lucy beamed. She was really happy. One, a way to Fairy Tail. Two, she met a famous mage. And three, said famous mage was a sexy beast. She looked at his torso again.

Natsu noticed her staring at his chest, heavily blushing.

"Um, Lucy? Are you okay?" he asked her, and she stopped staring at his torso.

"Um, yeah." she said in a squeaky voice.

"Okay. Well, let's go." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along, with Lucy cheering and blushing behind him.

**(Fairy Tail)**

Natsu and Lucy made small talk while Happy munched on fish and Lily on kiwis on the way to the guildhall.

"So, what's your last name?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Draglas." Natsu said, in honor of Atlas Flame.

"Anything else I need to know?" Lucy asked.

"I'm 19, I love spicy food, I like to explore the world, and I like to fight." Natsu told the blonde.

"Well, I'm 17, I love sweets and I would like to become an author." Lucy said in exchange.

"Well, you're becoming a mage of Fairy Tail, so you'll have plenty of materials to use for your future stories." Natsu told her.

"Yeah, that would work! Do you mind having a character based on you in the future?" Lucy asked him, inspired.

"No, I don't. But what will my role be? The sexy knight in shining armor?" he asked her jokingly.

"Hm, thanks for the idea." Lucy smirked.

"Your welcome. I'll be looking for my character." Natsu smirked back. Lucy laughed, causing Natsu to start laughing too. They reached the doors of the guildhall, and Lucy was nervous. Natsu gripped her hand.

"You can do this." he told her. She smiled at him and nodded. He let go (much to Lucy's disappointment) and they opened the doors. A table flew at them. Lucy shrieked and Natsu stepped in front of her, demolishing it with a weak punch.

"Who threw that?" Natsu growled. All fingers were pointed at a white haired mage, Elfman, who was looking at him in shock. Natsu growled and lunged at him, punching him in the face. This caused a brawl, of course. It was Fairy Tail. Happy and Lily stayed by the door to see the action, and Lucy walked to the bar and looked at Natsu in wonder as he was beating up the mages effortlessly, without having to utilize his magic.

"Hello there, do you need any help?" a voice asked her. Lucy turned around to see...

"Mirajane!" she exclaimed in shock.

"That's right. Do you need anything?" the white haired mage asked her.

"Oh, can I join Fairy Tail?" she asked her, and Mirajane smiled.

"Sure! Oh, and call me Mira." Mira smiled.

"Thanks! Oh, wait, let me get Natsu. Natsu!" Lucy said before looking back at the fight. Natsu had just roundhouse kicked someone in the face, and then he elbowed the guy who got up behind him.

"Yeah?" he asked Lucy. Mira stared at Natsu in shock.

"N-Natsu?" she trembled.

"Mira?" he looked at her. Mira smiled and charged him, hugging him tightly.

"Natsu! It's been so long! she said excitedly. She stopped hugging Natsu and grabbed his hands.

"It's good to see you!" she said.

"Nice to see you too Mira. Sorry about knocking out Elfman." the devil slayer said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright. Where's Happy and Lily?" she asked, before being tackled by a blue blur.

"Mira!" Happy cried out. Lily rolled his eyes and went to Mira as well.

"Nice to see you too Happy." Mira smiled. "Hi Lily."

Natsu decided to risk it. "Uh, Mira? Where's Lisanna?" he asked. The mood in the guild dropped. Mira started to tear up.

"Follow me. I'll tell you what happened." she said before taking his hand and dragging him towards a table. She quietly told the story to Natsu, who was silent. After she was done, she gave a fish to a crying Happy and kiwi juice to a silent Lily before looking up at Natsu again.

"Natsu, please don't blame Elfman." she said softly.

"I don't." he said. Mira nodded.

"We know how it feels to be out of control, huh?" she asked him. Natsu guessed that the Strauss siblings knew about his demonic form.

"Have you taken over any other demons?" Mira looked at Natsu.

"No. The one I have is enough for me." Natsu said.

"I guess so." Mira giggled a bit.

"Anyways, what about me and Lucy joining the guild?" he asked Mira, getting Lucy from out of nowhere.

"And me!" Happy said.

"Okay, let me talk to master first. Gramps will be happy to see you." she said before going upstairs and into the master's office. Natsu quickly deduced that only the Strauss siblings and Gramps knew him.

"Ah, Natsu my boy." Natsu turned to see Makarov descending the stairs.

"Hey Gramps!" he exclaimed.

"So you've decided to join after all, huh?" Makarov said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Natsu stood up.

"Are you taller?" the guild master asked him.

"Are you shorter?" Natsu said back. The Wizard Saint laughed and dragged Natsu and Lucy over to the bar, with Mira following.

"Where do you want you mark?" Mira asked Lucy.

"On my hand, in pink please." Lucy held up the back of her right hand. She looked at the pink Fairy Tail mark in excitement.

"And where do you want yours?" Mira turned to Natsu. Natsu pointed to the bare spot on his right shoulder. Mira pressed the stamp against his shoulder, and felt his biceps. She lifted the stamp off, revealing a black Fairy Tail mark.

"Thanks Mira." Natsu smiled.

"OI!" a voice called out. The group turned around to see Gray, yelling at Natsu.

"What?"

"Fight me!" Gray said, walking over to the bar.

"Okay." Natsu said.

"I'll bring you two to the courtyard." Mira sighed and brought them. Along with them came about the rest of the guild. Cana was already making bets, and almost everyone was betting for Gray. Mira, Lucy and Makarov were the only ones betting for Natsu.

"Ice Make Hammer!" Natsu smashed the hammer with his fist.

"Ice Make Sword!" Natsu caught the blade and broke it in half.

"Ice Make Cannon!" Natsu caught the attack and demolished it.

Gray became worried. At this point, he'll have used up all of his magic. He decided to risk it.

"Ice Make Gungir!" he roared as launched the spearhead at Natsu. Natsu brought up his hand and intercepted it, and then crushed it. Gray fell to his knees, panting. He wasted almost all of his magic energy in that one attack. He got up, legs trembling, and made a fist with his right hand and placed it against his left palm.

"Ice Make Shield." he breathed, and a curtain of ice rose up around him. He almost fainted right then and there. Natsu looked at him worriedly.

"You're going to kill yourself. Gray, stop it." he said to the ice mage.

"I can't. I have to beat you." Gray said. Natsu froze. _I will kill E.N.D. _

"Gray, I can't do this. I can't attack you."

"Why? Do you think I'm weak?" Gray asked, enraged.

"No, I don't. I might hurt you, just stop."

"No, I can't stop. Just attack me. I can take it."

"Alright." Natsu gave in. "Ice Devil's Rage." he said, shooting a small blizzard at Gray. He put as little power as he could in the spell, hoping not to hurt Gray. Gray's shield broke instantly, and Natsu reappeared in front of Gray. He covered his hands in Territory and diffused the cold. Natsu heard Gray drop to the floor in behind him. He turned around to see an awake Elfman picking the ice mage up and to the infirmary. People were passing money to Makarov, Mira and Lucy.

"Natsu, come here." Makarov told the demon. Natsu nodded and walked to the guild master. He couldn't stop thinking abut what Gray said. Would Gray actually kill him? Gray wouldn't hurt him.

"Natsu, because of your actions, I hereby promote you to S-Class." Makarov said. Everyone was silent.

"What?" Natsu stared at the guild master in shock.

"You heard me. You are now an S-Class mage. I'll have to report it to the council though." Makarov contemplated.

"Are-are you sure?" Natsu stuttered.

"I'm sure. You didn't want to hurt someone, you're powerful and you want to protect people. Aren't those the three things that I look for in a S-Class mage?" Makarov asked him.

"I-I guess." Natsu said. He wasn't sure about this. He tired so hard to become an S-Class mage by hard work. Well, technically he _did _go through the exams and passed the tests.

"Alright. I'll talk to the other guild masters about it tomorrow when I go to the meeting." Makarov said. He handed a large bag to Natsu, who peered inside. It's contents was about 10,000,000 Jewels.

"Holy shit." Natsu said before Ex-quipping his money. He walked back into the guild, with Mira and Lucy trailing behind him.

"Well, look here, if it isn't Natsu." a familiar voice called to him from the second level. Natsu looked up to see Laxus smiling at him. It wasn't a smirk, or even a smug smile, it was a genuine one. Natsu guessed that Laxus knew him in this timeline, and that he wasn't a jerk.

"Laxus." Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Oh come on, is that all I get? No hug, handshake, nothing?" the lightning dragon slayer asked teasingly.

"Oh shut it sparky." Natsu said. He headed up the stairs to talk to Laxus. Lucy attempted to follow him. Mir grabbed her arm before she could go.

"Mira, what's wrong?" Lucy frowned.

"Lucy, you know that Natsu got promoted to S-Class right?" Mira asked her. Lucy nodded, though she didn't know what that meant.

"Only S-Class Mages and other high ranking people can go up to the second floor." Mira explained. Lucy made an 'Oh' face. Mira dragged her to the bar and began to tell her about the other things about the guild. When she was done, Natsu came down with Laxus and sat down.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Mira asked the duo of dragon slayers.

"Guy stuff." Laxus answered.

"Oh? Like what?" Mira raised an eyebrow.

"Like how to flirt with cute girls." Natsu smirked. Laxus laughed and smacked Natsu in the back, though he wasn't fazed.

"What are you guys talking about?" someone asked. They turned around to see Gray, who had bandages over his arms, but he looked better than before.

"You alright?" Natsu asked him.

"Yeah, if you count being sore all over your body." Gray said jokingly.

Before Natsu could say anything else, Max burst through the door.

"Erza's coming!" those two words sent most members of the guild into panic. Mira, Laxus and Natsu were the only calm ones. Gray was sweating, and Lucy was wondering 'Who's Erza?'

Then, footsteps were heard, coming closer to the guild. A woman appeared, in armor and holding a large horn over her head.

"Erza, what is that?" Warren asked curiously.

"Hm? This is the horn of a monster I slayed. The villagers decorated it and gave it to me as a gift. Why?" the knight asked.

"No reason!" was the reply. Erza requipped the horn and walked over to the bar. She looked at Gray in confusion.

"Why are you all wrapped up?" she asked.

"I used up all of my magic in a fight." Gray answered. Erza sighed and looked at the rest of the group.

"Hello Mira, Laxus. Natsu, it's good to see you again." Erza knew him too. Great. Will Gajeel and Wendy know him too?

"Hi Erza." Natsu greeted her. The redhead looked at Lucy.

"I don't think we met before. I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you." she said.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you too." Lucy smiled at her. Erza smiled before becoming serious again.

"I overheard some members from the dark guild Eisenwald that they had something called Lullaby." Erza said. Mira gasped before looking at Natsu.

"Do you two know something?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah. Lullaby is Living Magic from the Books of Zeref." _Like me _"Lullaby has two forms, a flute and it's true form. When it's in flute form, everyone who hears it's melody will die, except for the caster. It's true form will do the same thing, though the range of the song is much larger. That's why it's called Mass Murder Curse Magic." Natsu said. Natsu could have said more, like _My younger sibling _or _Won't hurt me cause I'm the eldest demon _or _Will probably recognize me know that I know the truth._

"We'll have to stop it then. I heard the mages talking about going to the Oshibana Station. Will you guys come with me?" Erza asked them. They all nodded.

"Alright. We'll meet later at the train station." Erza said. Laxus groaned as Erza left, with Mira, Natsu ans Gray laughing at him.


End file.
